Akodo Yobi
Akodo Yobi became a bushi and tactician of the Lion Clan who became a ronin when he followed Toturi the Black. He rejoined the Akodo family after the Oblivion's Gate. Akodo Yobi was part of the Akodo family, but he became a ronin when Yobi followed Toturi the Black and joined the Toturi's Army as a ronin. Secrets of the Lion, p. 18 Toturi's Army In 1128 her fellow Voitagi, Voitagi (Training Grounds SH_D03 flavor) who in the days before the Emperor Hantei XXXIX was possessed by Fu Leng, doubted if the Empire would triumph and had been made pacts with evil for there own safety, Voitagi (Training Grounds SH_D14 flavor) was to assassinate Toturi before the Second Day of Thunder. Yobi killed him, robbing of his moment of glory and left Voitagi in a shallow grave. Voitagi (Training Grounds SH_D22 flavor) Kaneka's Army Yobi rejoined the Akodo family after the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. Many years later he went on to serve as Hatamoto to Akodo Kaneka after the Bastard joined the Akodo. Akodo Yobi (Broken Blades flavor) Akodo Ijiasu Yobi was at command of Akodo Ijiasu. He warned Ijiasu about Moto Chagatai's ambition, shortly before the begin of the War of the Rich Frog and the death of Ijiasu under Unicorn's armies. Akodo Yobi (Diamond flavor) Ruins of Otosan Uchi In 1165 Yobi was part of the Lion assigned in 1165 to protect the recovery of scrolls in the ruined libraries of Otosan Uchi. They killed an oni who was pursuing three men of the Sword of Yotsu. Yotsu Iemitsu told that more than thirty of these beasts had been appeared. Ruins of the Past (Training Grounds Story), by Rich Wulf Yobi and Aoiko scouted the extent of the menace, leaving behind the rest of the Lion forces led by Akodo Shigetoshi. (Training Grounds cards flavor) Outnumbered When they saw there were so many demons arriving to her position, and the slaughtering they made on the Yotsu, Yobi was ordered to send words to Shigetoshi, and Matsu Aoiko charged the enemy to aid the doomed bushi of the Sword of Yotsu. Yobi followed her instead. The Lion and ronin formed a defensive position while Yobi saw a known face, Voitagi, and charged alone to be grievously wounded by the Lost. Aoiko could not defend him, her path blocked by the enemy, but she lunged her trident and pierced Voitagi's chest, who magically disappeared. Aoiko took Yobi's body and retreated to Shigetoshi's position, in the Deathseeker's Shrine. Death Aoiko swore to dying Yobi that she would avenge him, Voitagi would die. Aoiko put a torch to the blanket that lay over Yobi's body and gathered his swords. Aftermath The Lion were besieged and three days later they were assaulted. Aoiko was wounded in one arm by Voitagi, her trident fell. Before the Lost drew the final blow Aoiko rose with Yobi's katana in her hands, cutting the demonic samurai from hip to shoulder. The Lion gathered reinforcements on time, and routed the minions of the Shadowlands. Aoiko put Yobi's daisho on his grave and prayed to Matsu Gohei, Aoiko's grandfather, to watch over Yobi's soul at Yomi. See also * Akodo Yobi/Meta External Links * Akodo Yobi (Broken Blades) Category:Lion Clan Members Category:Characters with Pictures Yobi Yobi